Stormy Dreams
by SilentWhisp
Summary: A little smutlet fic for the recently popular 'Stormy Nights' fandom. WARNING! Sticky, tentacle, zap, yaoi. You have been warned. Noc/Vor fic.


Storm of Dreams  
>Pairing: NocturneVortex  
>Rating: T+ (maybe M, but I'm going for T+)<br>Genre: slash, yaoi, sticky, self-service, bath-time fun!

_A/N-  
>A giftrequest for the lovely xwocketx. And kind of a thank you for making such a FRICKEN HAWT Clockwork/Dan comic.  
>This little ficlet is a one-shot and yes, it contains pure yaoi and smutty goodness! X3<br>Ahem, anywho, enjoy, review before you fav, and flamers and yaoi haters, there's the door. I don't need any slander; it just immature and flat out annoying. So be nice and mature, and hit that loveable little back button if you're squeamish around yaoi and such._

Viewer discretion is advised…though, no one really listens to discretions anyways, so kiddies, you have been warned. A case like this will NOT hold up in court.  
>Well, enough of my chatter, on with the fic!<p>

I do not own Danny phantom or any of the mentioned characters. If I did, there would be a hell of a lot more happy fangirls.  
>NO POV!<p>

~~~~~~~~

The castle was quiet, almost too quiet to bear. The occupied room of porcelain tiles was filled with a comfortable amount of steam, and the scent of lavender lingered in the air. Purple bubbles floated and drifted along the rim of the large floor imbedded bath, its glowing water seemingly mirroring the night sky in mystical colors of blacks and dark blues and purples.

The only sound that seemed to be heard was a contented, yet hollow, sigh from the occupant of the rather alluring bath. Midnight black hair floated along the surface like spilt ink in a puddle, and night sky painted limbs shifted in the water.

Nocturne frowned slightly as he probed a passing bubble, instantly popping it with his sharp talons. He was bored out of his mind! Not to mention kind of lonely…

If he could, he'd be out torturing and mocking some poor soul with his nightmares and dreams, but all of his best victims either already lost their minds and were no fun anymore, or have found ways, god only knew how, to keep him and his nightmares at bay. It was so annoying! And like _hell_ he was going to mess with Danny again; not only would Clockwork give him a scolding, but his lover, Dark Dan, would follow suit and probably try to kill him.

Damn that perverted ghost…

_'How Clockwork was swooned under his 'charm' I'll never know. Unless that saying of, 'good girls love bad-boys' is true…'_ he thought with a shudder.

Quite an interesting couple they were…not to mention a _loud_ couple. Nocturne was just thankful they didn't live close by; otherwise he'd have to endure quite the 'music' for the rest of his life. It was a wonder how Clockwork was still able to walk!  
>Speaking of lovers…<p>

"Where is that damn Vortex…?" he grumbled as he sank further into his bath.

His own lover had gone off to who-knew-where at least a week ago and had yet to return or send word of his whereabouts. At first Nocturne was worried, but as the days went by, that concern quickly turned to impatience, and then that turned to anger; which of course, led to suspicious thoughts of his spouse.  
>He sank further into the water until only his red eyes and the top of his head was visible, his shape shifting body forming his familiar tentacles that swished angrily in the water.<p>

_'If that bastard is seeing someone else, I swear…'_ Nocturne grumbled and stood up in the waist high water, wringing his long, wavy black hair out.

"He just better not being seeing someone else…" he hissed to himself as he set to work washing off the rest of his body.

Unknown to him the pair of black and green eyes that were watching him from the shadows cast by the door, the green ghost invisible to all eyes.

He smirked as he watched Nocturne rise from the water and grumble to himself before grabbing a washcloth to clean himself up. He licked his lips and watched as the ghost of dreams started with his shoulders and chest.

_'Damn, why the hell would I want to see anyone else besides you?'_ he thought. But he simply sat and watched as the dark ghost continued his ministrations, completely oblivious to his audience.

As if it wasn't frustrating enough for Nocturne, not only was he worrying and angering himself sick for Vortex, he has been physically starved the whole time he's been gone.

A whole _week_!

Nocturne's brow twitched in annoyance as the familiar heat rose into his body, pooling in his stomach and slowly spreading throughout his body. Being so deprived, he often reminisced on the last times they'd pleasured each other, leading to more agitation as he realized his fantasies were only such; fantasies. And worse yet…he couldn't satisfy himself completely alone. As much as he liked it, it just wasn't complete without another. 

"Ugh…" he wiped his heating face to try and cool himself off, but it only seemed to aggravate him more. He sighed and settled back into his bath, his hands gripping the edge of the seat in the water. Under the water, a couple of his tentacles curled over to caress his sides and hips, a few more reaching up to wrap around his waist to squeeze lightly.

"Ah…" he sighed breathily. Barely managing the mental capability, he formed his legs and shifted his tentacles to protrude from his hips and outer thighs. He used his right hand to reach down between his outspread legs and purposely, teasingly, brushing his fingers over his member. It instantly sprang to life under the heating water and he gently gripped himself at the base, starting a slow pumping motion. 

"Oh…Vortex…" he moaned and arched his back into his own touch, starting to pant and heat up.  
>The heated sensation in his stomach swelled and beat like a drum, pumping arousal through his entire body.<p>

Aided by the steamy room, sweat poured down his face and neck to mix with the water and soap. He brought up one of his tentacles and spread his legs out wider and leaning back further. He probed his entrance the way Vortex would before continuing and moaned loudly, his grip tightening on himself as he pumped faster and harder. 

"V-Vortex…!" he gasped.

Vortex's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when his lover started his 'play time'. His jaw was wide open, a barely visible string of saliva slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth as his body shook from arousal. His mouth suddenly dry, he licked his lips hungrily as his hands traveled downwards towards his suddenly tight grey-black pants. But he stopped himself as an idea suddenly popped into his head.  
>He smirked widely and reached over to grab one of the towels hanging from the wall…<p>

Oh he was so close! Bucking into his own hand as he teased himself, Nocturne barely had the mental strength to position his tentacle and penetrate himself. He cried out in pleasure as he arched fully into his invasion, bucking his hips wildly and pumping firmly.

"Augh…Vortex…! (Pant) Vortex…!" he rasped and pushed his appendage further into his body, wincing from the pain as he was filled and stretched. He brushed over his sweet spot, the same spot Vortex would use to tease him with, and moaned loudly. His member now fully erect and throbbing with arousal, Nocturne neared his climax…

"Hey beautiful…" a very familiar voice whispered into his ear. And like the air from a punctured balloon, the mood was gone. It was _gone_.

Panting from his ministrations and arousal still going hot, Nocturne snapped his head around until he was nose to nose with the subject of his fantasies…clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. 

"V-Vortex?" he stammered, his frame still shaking from his nearing peak. Vortex smirked his mischievous smirk and leaned his forehead against Nocturne's. 

"Don't stop now. You're so hot to watch…" he purred. Lying down on his stomach, Vortex snaked his arms over his lover's shoulders to rest over his chest. His right left hand caressing and massaging Nocturne's shoulders and breasts, his right hand slithered down past the water's surface until it wrapped around the hand still gripping his member. He ushered it aside to replace Nocturne's own hand in pumping.

"Ooohhh…" Nocturne melted into the sensations as his arousal flared back to life. Vortex's smirk broadened. He leaned forwards and nudged Nocturne's head to tilt to the side, latching his mouth onto his slender neck to suck and bite like a hungry parasite. 

_'Mm…lavender…'_ he thought with a purr. 

"Yum…" he licked along the length of Nocturne's neck as his grip became firmer and his pumping faster.

Nocturne bucked into his hand and duck his tentacle deeper inside of himself. The water sloshed around him as his movement became more frantic and his breath more wild. Sweat beaded down his flushed face and the small dribble of saliva that was creeping down the corner of his lips was licked away by Vortex. He used his free hand to reached back and cup the back of Vortex's head, tipping his own head back to land a sloppy upside down kiss onto his lover. 

Their tongues tangled in a dance for dominance, but as usual, Nocturne fell into submission as his green other pushed him over the edge. 

"Ugh…V-Vortex…harder…!" Nocturne moaned. Vortex sped up his pace as he pumped his hand over the nightmare ghost's member, his own starting to press uncomfortably against the towel around his waist and the tiled floor. His left hand reached into the water and gripped the tentacle that was still embedded in his lover, shoving it in further before pulling back and pushing in again.  
>Nocturne cried out and his back lurched as he reached his climax. <p>

"VORTEX!" he cried and writhed as his pent up essence was released into the water and his opening rippled around his tentacle. Vortex bit his lip and shuddered violently; Nocturne sang so beautifully when he was screaming _his_ name.

His chest heaving to suck in the much needed air, Nocturne sank into the heated water as Vortex wrapped his arms around his upper torso, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek with a contented sigh. Panting in exhaustion, Nocturne finally found the strength to turn his head slightly and speak. 

"Where… (Pant) have you been?" he asked with a slight tone of annoyance. Vortex chuckle and nipped Nocturne's ear. But the nightmare ghost simply scoffed and swatted his hand away. He crossed his arms with a scowl and drifted to the other side of the bath. 

"Aw, come on babe. Was it really that bad?" he cooed. Nocturne huffed and glared at Vortex. 

"Oh no Vortex. It was just _fine_. I only had to endure a whole week of being alone in this stuffy castle with nothing to do the whole time. Oh and let's not forget being physically deprived the whole time as well. No Vortex, I was simply _peachy_." He said with a quite sarcastic smirk. Vortex blinked and smirked. 

"Then let me make it up to you…" Vortex removed his towel and in one quick motion, slipped into the bath and crept over to his upset lover. 

"Come on, you won't regret it." He purred as he wrapped his arms around Nocturne's waist and nuzzled his neck. Nocturne scoffed and turned his face away from Vortex. 

"No, not happening. You can just forget it." He huffed. Vortex chuckled and nipped Nocturne's pouting lips. He was so cute when he was mad. 

"Aw, come oooonnnn!" He whined. Nocturne's pout deepened. 

"Not happening Vortex. If you want to screw so badly, you can take that thing of yours and shove it up your own-mph!" Vortex's mouth merged with Nocturne's own in a heated kiss, the storm ghost's tongue slipping in to explore his mouth with hungry dominance. And as expected, the nightmare ghost melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the green ghost's shoulders as they continued to make out. 

Vortex coaxed Nocturne's tongue into his own mouth and tugged and sucked at it teasingly, nibbling the pointed tip and rubbing the roof of the other's mouth with his own tongue. He ran his hands throughout Nocturne's soft, dark, damp hair and massaged his scalp with his skilled fingers. 

They were so lost in their ministrations that Nocturne didn't notice when Vortex arranged his legs to wrap around his waist and picked him up into his arms and moved back to the other side of the tub. He sat back down, making Nocturne straddle his lap. Vortex smiled into the kiss as his hands began to travel downwards over Nocturne's back. 

"Mmm…eek!" Nocturne yelped when Vortex squeezed his ass and probed his opening. Nocturne moaned and ground his hips into Vortex's groin. 

"Ooohhh…damn Nocturne…" Vortex moaned. Nocturne, not wanting to be left out of the teasing, reached his right hand down between them and brushed his finger tips against his lover's shaft; which immediately rose to life into his lithe fingers. Hot and throbbing from arousal, Nocturne's smirk broadened as he squeezed his member precisely.

Both were becoming very hot and bothered, the familiar heated sensation coming back to life inside of them and spreading like a wildfire through their insides. Nocturne nibbled playfully at Vortex's shoulder and caressed his chest with his free hand. Vortex smirked into their kiss as he continued to fondle Nocturne's rear.

"Well aren't we feeling like a tease today?" he purred. Nocturne gave him his trademark haughty smirk that always seemed to turn Vortex on. 

"This coming from the ghost whose molesting my posterior?" Nocturne teased back, grinding his hips back into his lover's lap. Vortex shuddered and purred from the pleasant sensations. 

"It's not my fault. My hands have a mind of their own!" he said. Nocturne's chuckle turned into a deep, throaty moan when Vortex inserted a single finger into his passageway. His back lurched forward and he grit his teeth as he was teased and stretched. 

His dark face scrunched in discomfort as Vortex added a second, and then quickly a third to the mix before scissoring his digits inside Nocturne's tight heat. The nightmare ghost cried out when he thrust them in deeper and he smirked. 

"Damn, you're already this tight?" he teased. Nocturne returned the tease by gently yet firmly tugging at Vortex's length, eliciting a hard grunt and a sharp thrust from the latter. Nocturne fondled with the tip and smirked as he felt the warm presence of pre-cum starting to leak from his lover's shaft. Both were getting close, but a week of being deprived of each other seemed to light up a new need to make their moment last as long as possible.

Nocturne locked his lips with Vortex's once again and positioned himself over his lap, waiting for the main event. Vortex smirked and shoved his fingers in further. He swallowed Nocturne's cries of ecstasy and squeezed his hard, throbbing length. He bit down on Nocturne's lower lip, drawing a steady flow of ecto blood he quickly licked away before kissing the wound and devouring his mouth again. Nocturne by now was completely out of it; moaning, hissing, sighing, panting, gasping, and groaning in pure bliss. The sensation of being penetrated and stretched to his limits, a warm, wet mouth over his own, and lustful hands groping and caressing his body. He was in heaven.

Vortex, deciding to be a bit kinky, smirked into the wet kiss as he adjusted his hold on Nocturne's shaft. Focusing just the slightest bit, he sent a very small jolt of electricity using his thunder power into Nocturne's member.

"Mm!" Nocturne jolted sharply, a small spurt of cum clouding the water before hardening again from the intense arousal. Vortex smirked deviously and shocked his lover again, and again, and again until the nightmare ghost was nothing but a writhing mass of pleasure. 

"Vor-… (Pant) V-Vortex…! More…please…" he gasped in a barely audible gasp. Turned on even more by the sight of his pleasure-stricken lover, Vortex sent another, more stronger, jolt through his fingers buried in Nocturne's passage. That seemed to set Nocturne off as he came onto his lover's stomach, clouding the bath water and collapsing against Vortex's chest in a very brief afterglow. 

"(Pant) don't… (Pant) don't stop…I need… (Pant)" he gasped.  
>"What do you want Nocturne?" Vortex teased. Nocturne bit his still bleeding lip in frustration and clawing at the green ghost's chest. <p>

"I… (Gasp) I want you now!" he yelled. Vortex's smirk broadened into an almost unforgivable grin that would make the Cheshire cat shudder. 

"You want me to what?" 

Nocturne lost all patience and clamped his claw-like fingers into Vortex's shoulders, rising up to face his lover with a mad-lust in his red eyes.

"I want you to _fuck me!_ I want you to ride me like a wild animal! I want you to stuff me full and _screw_ me into oblivion! I want to scream your name! I want you inside me _**NOW!**_"

_'Oh __**damn**__ I love that filthy mouth of yours…'_ Vortex thought with a hard shudder. Removing his hand from Nocturne's shaft and withdrawing his fingers from him, he locked his arms around his shaking lover and leaned his forehead into his.

"Whatever you want, babe." He purred.

He tipped Nocturne back as the nightmare ghost held onto his forearms, spreading his legs out as far as his flexible body could manage. Vortex cupped the small crook of his lower back as he positioned his unbearably hot shaft against his entrance. How he managed to hang on through all of his teasing and his lover's deliciously erotic display, he'll probably never know. But now he could claim his prize. 

"Vortex… (Pant) Please…now…" Nocturne panted. He was not going to last any longer and nor would he wait another second. Vortex carefully pushed upwards into his lover. 

"Vortex…I…umf! AUGH!" 

Nocturne's cries sent a shiver down Vortex's spine; he slowly started to rock his hips as he was buried deeper into his lover's silky heat, his tight passage nearly squeezing what little restraint he had left out of him. 

"Oh…ugh! Nocturne…you're so damn tight…!" he grunted. He picked up his pace as Nocturne leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, panting madly and moaning lustfully. He threw his head back and gave out a musical cry of ecstasy. 

"Vortex…! F-faster…! Harder!" he cried. Vortex started pounding madly into Nocturne's heated hole, the latter bouncing in his lap as he grunted with each push and buck. Vortex slipped his hands up to entangle his fingers in Nocturne's hair and slam his mouth down in a heated, sloppy kiss. 

"Mmm…ugh…Nocturne…damn I love you…" Vortex moaned into their kiss as he slowed his pace and sped up again. Nocturne, now too far gone, buried his face into Vortex's neck and nipped and licked his throat, gasping for breath. 

"L-love…ugh…you too…" he gasped. He screwed his eyes shut as the all too familiar heat reached its peak and climaxed with an ear shattering cry that just barely met up to match Vortex's thunderous roar as he came inside of Nocturne, filling his insides with his hot fluids.

The nightmare ghost sighed in complete relief as his tightly wound body finally relaxed and went lax in his lover's arms. Both were gasping and panting for the breath they thought would never come. It finally felt like they could breathe again, like they could finally rest well now that they were back in each other's arms and able to enjoy their pleasuring together. 

Even as exhausted as he was from a rather mind blowing romp, in his bath no less, Nocturne just had to ask as he cuddled with Vortex in their afterglow. 

"Seriously Vortex…where _did_ you go?" he asked with exhausted curiosity. Vortex, still trapped in his afterglow haze, barely managed to process the question long enough to stop running his hands through Nocturne's soft hair to answer. 

"Well…before our little 'adventure' I wanted to tell you where I went and why…" he started, slurring at the end of the last words. He reached over to the pile of carelessly tossed clothing he had been previously wearing before joining the nightmare ghost in his 'bath'. He dug through his pants pocket before pulling back out with his hand wrapped around something in his hand. 

"As of today, we've been seeing each other for a year now. So I decided to go out and present you with something that will mark this day…" 

He opened his hand up and Nocturne stared curiously at what was in his hand; at first thinking it to be a common grey rock, his red eyes soon lit up in surprise when he saw the silvery-blue sparkles along the edges of the stone. And after clearing the fog in his head with a shake of his head, he stared in amazement at his lover. 

"Is that…?" 

"A moon-stone? Yep." Vortex smirked proudly to himself as Nocturne picked the stone up and gazed at it in fascination. In his hands, he held a small shred of one of the very things he considered to be just like him; the moon was mysterious and ever-changing. Sometimes it was dark, sometimes it was bright, and sometimes it shifted to forms in between those two. Mysterious and the very center of the night sky, always hanging over sleeping dreamers like a panther stalking prey. 

Instead of a thank you, Nocturne simply locked his lips back to Vortex's in a heated and rather thankful kiss. 

They parted slowly to savor the other's taste. Nocturne didn't even notice Vortex picked him up into his arms and flying to their shared bedroom. It wasn't until his back was gently set into the silky sheets did his glazed eyes catch sight of his gossamer bed drapes being closed around them and Vortex settling in behind him with an arm around his waist. The weather ghost planted a soft kiss on the back of his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. 

"Happy anniversary Nocturne…" he –purred. Nocturne could only smile sleepily and scoot back into Vortex's body, the other gladly spooning him as the nightmare ghost clutched the glimmering moon rock in his hands. The blankets were spread over them and sleep now seemed to be the only thing on their minds at the moment. Vortex was fast asleep in an instant, but Nocturne was still barley awake in his arms. He turned his head slightly toward the weather ghost and smiled at the sleeping green face. 

"I love you Vortex…my storm god…" he pecked his lips with feather light touch and settled back into his arms. 

He truly was the storm of his dreams…

Fin


End file.
